Clan talk:Axe Gang
Security Hello there Axes. I am from a Player Owned City (Skill) clan I would like to aquire some... security ...with you. It will be worth your while and we look forward to getting down to buisness and chop down the competiton. Yours Sincerely Azorrez 06:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC), Leader, Founder, Mayor and King of Power Town here is for all your discussions and applications Can I join? -- 21:39, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :you have been accepted into the rank of elder brother middle, don't be offended by the rank, you are the only other recruit i have Btzkillerv has entered the building! 14:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Wats my rank? Wats my rank? Also, can I wear a black calviar? it is here: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Black_cavalier Mjs961 14:47, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :ur rank is elder big brother, and you will be the leader of the members wing of the clan Brother Btz has entered the building! 11:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) K ty. 14:26, 27 December 2008 (UTC) hey btz its me cleon2075 when i talked to you on runescape i wanted to know if i can join? show me your level and stats first, and your other archievements, then ill talk about letting you in Brother Btz has entered the building! 14:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) OMFG WTF? WHERE DID THE CLAN PAGE GO??????????????????? Mjs961 14:47, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Looks like you've been vandalized by 1baraka1. You should copy and paste this page onto your computer incase this happens again. I have undid the vandalism. Mjs961 14:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) There's no need to copy and save the page. All of the revisions are automatically saved in the history. 17:35, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Has he been banned or blocked or whatever? Mjs961 21:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :I gave him a 1 week block and semi-protected your clan page indefinitely. It's been the target of too much vandalism by IPs so that semi-protection will do the trick. 04:26, 8 January 2009 (UTC) thanks people, i cant believe damn IPs dare to vandalise my clan page, and please indef those wankers, i dont want to ever see them go free from blocks, ever Brother Btz has entered the building! 13:41, 8 January 2009 (UTC) OMG y do they target our clan page?!!! look at this!http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clan%3AAxe_Gang&diff=8949&oldid=8932 Mjs961 02:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) business hello axe gang leader, i am qert147, leader of the herblanders. my business here is to your favor. I am incredibly skilled in smithing weapons, cooking food and therefore can supply you with axes, food for battles, and if nessesary, my clan has wonderful medical expertice. I hope to here soon so the price negotiation can begin. i also forgot to mention, i can only produce iron axes now due to inattiquite mining, but with time, i will put out steel on the shelves. My turn. I can offer axes of -any- FTP metal. I also offer Armor and Warriors, for the right price. my thanks sir, but herblanders are mere producers, we simply provide without any ties to clans exept those of trade. can we meet friday at 5:30 pm, and the negotiations may begin :okay thats good, meet me in the game at the weekend if im on (gmt time) and ill see what rank i can give you, as well as special jobs Btzkillerv 13:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) sorry i didnt look properly, so you are a equipment-producing industry, correct?, that's fine, ill place orders once we discuss this in the game, then ill broker a deal, i never realised that there is a arour producing industrial clan i can purchase from, i might be able to see u on friday, but not so early, im on Greenwich GMT time Btzkillerv 13:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) please note that you must provide a reasonable price of which i can purchase weapons, armour and food in bulk, please provide them in noted form for ease of bulk haulage, and i request that a rather reasonable price be given so i can purchase without straining my financial situation Btzkillerv 13:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hm... I'm in England, our times are similar, it seems. I'll see what I can do... :i live in london, so er. i can't play after 4.30 on saturday and im not sure if i can come on friday, maybe i will have time at sunday night 15:26, 11 February 2009 (UTC) And what metal weapons/armor will you wish? not decided yet, we'll broker a deal on the weekend, see above comments for when i will be avalible. oh yeah and i would appreciate it if you give me a reasonably low price so i can afford to armour-up future members of the clan 15:26, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hm... Yes, a reasonably low price. You live in London? Why, me too. O_o blast! my father has banned me temporarely from the computer! i will alert you when i return to runescape, but for, let price negotiation begin. the following is a list of items and their prices. iron axe=25gp, iron chainbody=50gp, iron platelegs=50gp, iron battleaxe=40gp, leather boots=10gp, leather gloves=5gp, herring=20gp, anchovies=15gp, shrimp/crayfish=5gp, beef=5gp, POH meeting room(members only)=3 day advance notice, 100=10 minetes. tea is served, steel axe=75gp. the steel axe reqires coal, and although im incabable of mining it, im sure a member of the axe gang can oblige. however, i may need the following things. information(simple Courtesies of the axe gang, as to not offend or denote anyone) coal(only until my mining level is suficient) ring of forging(i have one for now, but for speedy forging of iron, a member must provide one) i also have a top secret project i am working on. it may be for sale soon, but not for now. but trust me, if it is fame you seek, then this item will be a vital key. I have shields also, I'd say... Rune Square Shields for 25K. I'd have Steel Sq Shields as main equipment, 500gp each. Steel axes also. sorry, but i did not write that, so i have no rune shields to offer. :hmmm, that's reasonably low, shame about the rune sq price through, if you can lower it a bit ill gladly oblige, but if you can't, don't worry, it's not necessary anyway. ill have to discuss with top members of the clan about the meeting room, mjs961 is the head of members section so it's up to him , i may be the boss, but im not a member Btzkillerv 19:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I suggest a Runecrafting Altar. i might be able to get on durring the weekend. if you do get this message, meet in world 155 in the prancing pony inn, the local bar in varrock. we shall meet sunday, i hope you are there. ...Time? 5:00pm. see you soon hopefully :you guys seem to mistake the other for me, guys, meet this friday or on sunday, ill be there to trade, i ned a bit of info on the armour through, okay? 12:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I would be the Zarosian dude. [[---SilverStike/ExoMalakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Message I have quit RuneScape for the time being. I may or may not rejoin, but will you please allow me to keep my rank if I come back? Mjs961 PWNS! 19:53, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :yeah sure, why not? User:Btzkillerv 16:35, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::wtf.... im unblocked!? what the.... 13:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I am BACK!!!! -Mjs961 ::welcome back, mate! 10:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hello my name is Zubov1, I am lvl 80, and have pure axe skillz my woodcutting is lvl 80. I would like to join the axe gang becasue it looks like there is a good leader and group that runs it, hope you accept! ~Zubov1 oh and if I dont respond after you either accept or decline me contact me at colorado_fan@hotmail.com Is there anything else you need to know about my levels?